


Hallucinations

by CastielEvans



Series: Demon Sick [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: It ends happy I promise, M/M, because it's a bumpy ride, jk, just takes a second to get there thats all, s sit back and relax, sit forward and stress out, the final installment, this is part four of Demon sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEvans/pseuds/CastielEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of Demon Sick<br/>Your hallucinations are running wild<br/>and Dean is very very sexy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallucinations

Dean and you have been cuddling for right around an hour now. You’ve considered asking how it went with Crowley, or what he was doing in here, with you. But the moment is too perfect, and you have a strange feeling he wouldn’t respond anyway.  
He is holding you so tight you don’t ever want to leave his big, warm arms. The hair on his arms is perfect. Enough that you can feel it, but not so much that it tickles on your shirtless back. Your head is resting carefully on the right side of his chest, and you lift your right hand from the left side. You slide it in-between his flannel shirt and his gray tee. Your Right hand roams down the side of his ribs, feeling every muscle and body and scar. His right hand is playing with your hair, while his left is on your back, softly rubbing away on your spine with strong, calloused fingers.  
You lift your head to his neck and feel the tiny hairs on his unshaven throat. You nestle into the crook of his neck and feel him crack a smile. It must be tough without the love of your life. You hope you can make a good replacement for Castiel at least until he comes back. Then Dean will forget all about you. Again.   
Dean ends up leaning up, with a pillow between his back and the wall, holding you in-between his legs. Feeling his warmth on the entirety of your bare back. The two of you are facing the same wall and your head is balancing itself on his chest.   
After what seems like another hour, but can’t be more than half, you notice that you’ve been shivering. Dean almost instantly hoists you up, pulls off his flannel, and drapes it over you. You twist to be facing him again and you let your hand roam up and under the light gray tee, he pulls that off too and drops it on the floor. He pulls you tighter and rests you on his lightly hairy buff chest. Sam has always been the more physically fit of the two, but feeling Dean here, with all of his body just for you; it’s perfect. It’s dark but you can feel the lightly raised area of his anti-possession tattoo.   
You fall asleep almost instantly. And what you see makes you wish you hadn’t woken up when you did. The flannel that Dean warmed you up with last night was the one from the huge teddy bear he got you. And Dean himself is nowhere to be found. After a few hours of upset and contemplation, Dean, (the real Dean) unlocks the door to the panic room. He leans in and says,   
“Crowley’s dead, you should be alright now.” He leaves the door pen behind him and walks away. As you slowly start to get up and leave, you feel awful that you had actually thought Dean Winchester could have possibly fallen for you.   
You decide it’s time to leave. On the way out the front door, careful not to get anybody’s attention, you turn your eyes into another room, and see Castiel, the black-haired man who kissed Dean the first time you met him. Castiel walks up to Dean who has the biggest cutest smile on his face. It’s a good thing to see him this happy. You only wish it was you that made him smile like that. As you turn your head back to the front door, you instantly feel the warm, soft, wetness of lips on your own. These lips are softer than any you could imagine and there is a little bit of unkempt facial hair touching your face as well. These lips could belong to nobody but Dean Winchester. He pulls away long enough to ask,  
“Still getting those hallucinations?”  
It wasn’t a dream, it was real life. This is your real life, and it couldn’t be better.

“I love you Y/N”

“I love you too Dean Winchester.”


End file.
